Need You Now
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Juliet and Sawyer need each other


**My first LOST fic so be nice :P I'm a Jack/Juliet fan but this fit better :)**

**the fic was inspired by Lady Antebellum's Need You Now**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Juliet Burke sat in her hotel room, eyes reddened by the tears, cheeks damp. She ran her hand over her cheeks, drying them as best she could, but they were immediately drenched as another waves of sobs shook her body. It had been one year since her breakup with James and she still missed him horribly. He had kicked her out of the house and told her she was never allowed to come back. She had yelled at him, packed up her stuff and moved away. Tonight, when she had arrived in town for a medical conference, she checked into the nearest motel and drove over to see the house. She saw him sitting on the porch, drinking a beer. Her eyes had filled with tears then and she hadn't stopped crying since. She looked on the floor where pictures were scattered. She had thrown them there in her anger and desperation. They were the photos she had grabbed when she left the house. Most of them were her favourites of her and James. She loved the dimples that dug into his cheeks as he smiled and the way his eyes lit up when they were together. She couldn't stop thinking about him and wondered if he felt the same way. Her blue eyes fell on the clock; it was a quarter after one a.m. She had her cell phone in hand, ready to dial. She had told him she never wanted to see him again, but for some reason tonight, she couldn't hold back. She stared at the screen of her phone where the number was lit up. Did she really want to call him? Or was she desperate for a little love?

* * *

Sawyer sat on the couch of the house, staring at the static on the TV. The storm outside made the satellite dish mess up. He had spent many nights this way, ever since Juliet had left. He had been stupid for yelling at her like he had. After she had left, he had spent almost every night watching TV in his boxers. He took a long swig of whiskey from the bottle in his hand. He loved the burning feeling it left as it slid down his throat. He let out a loud sigh and turned off the TV. He glanced towards the front door. Not a day had gone by that he had not wished to see her burst through the door, telling him she loved him and forgave him. He could still see her beautiful blue eyes, her pink lips and her loving smile as he walked through the door after a long day at work. Why had he been so stupid? As he thought about her, he brought the whiskey bottle to his lips again and tilted his head back. He groaned as nothing met his lips. He tossed the empty bottle aside and walked to the kitchen to retrieve a new one. He groaned again when he saw that he was out of alcohol. He reached for his phone and looked at it. There was a missed call. He flipped it open and looked at the caller I.D screen. Juliet Burke.

"FUCK!" He yelled tossing the phone across the room. It exploded as it hit the wall. He stomped across the house and got dressed. He drove to his favourite bar, sat down and ordered a whiskey. If he couldn't forget her, he could sure drink until he did.

* * *

Juliet rolled off the bed and decided there was only one thing she could do to feel better, it was the one thing James usually did…drink. She changed from her dress to jeans and a tank top and walked down to the bar. She sat down and ordered a whiskey. She knew it was his favourite but the quicker she'd get drunk, the faster she'd forget him. The bartender gave her her drink and she immediately tossed it back.

"More." She said slamming her glad on the bar. The guy gave her a sympathetic smile and filled her glass. Again, she downed it. She hated the burning feeling but she loved the fact that her memories were becoming fuzzy. While at her fifth whiskey, she heard a familiar voice.

"God damn, get your filthy hands off of me." Juliet turned and looked as two security guards struggled to get a man on his feet.

"James." She whispered to herself, "James!" She said louder. The man stopped struggling and looked up at her.

"Juliet." He said. She walked up to him and told the guard to let him go. "Juliet." He whispered again cupping her cheek. The blonde swallowed a sob and extended her hand.

"James." She said gently touching his face.

"I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She said. The stood still, looking at each other.

"I'm sorry." James said as he looked deep into her eyes."Please come home." He added as tears slowly filled his eyes. With his thumb, he wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I love you James." She whispered.

"Juliet, please." He said taking her hand. "I know I've made mistakes but please, give me another chance, I love you."

"I love you, too James," She said, "Take me home, I need you." She added. Sawyer smiled and took her soft hand. He had missed her so much and was glad that she had come back to him.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked**

**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
